Sweet Dreams
by Crazybird101
Summary: She was alone in the tower with a unspeakable terror. Crappy summary. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. ONLY PSYCWAVE.

WARNING: OOCNESS, SPOILERS, LANGUAGE, AU

UNIVERSE: MIX OF PRIME AND EXODUS

X.X

*Cough* *Cough*

Shockwave placed the back of his servo against the youngling's forehead. She was warm. "Primus." he muttered after doing a quick scan of her condition. "Your sick." he said.

Psycwave coughed once more before whimpering in reply. She's been sick before. Whether it was a cough, fever, or having to purge in the middle of the night. Her creator had told her that it's good to get plenty of rest when your sick. Suddenly she felt queasy and struggled to speak.

"S-Shockwave?" she stuttered.

Shockwave's optic suddenly brightened when he saw the sick expression on her face. Using his only servo, he immediately scooped the youngling up and took her to the nearest thing she could purge in. He found a empty waste disposal and placed her down in front of it. Just in time too. It took a good fifteen Earth minutes for her to finally stop purging. The energon she had earlier in the day was now a dark orange slim. Shockwave rubbed her back soothingly when she suddenly purged again.

She finally stopped once her tanks were empty and by now she was exhausted. Picking her up gently, he took her to his quarters and placed her on his large berth. Psycwave smiled softly. When she was sick her creators would keep her in their room to keep a closer optic on her. After tucking her in, Shockwave shut off the lights and quietly left the room. He had work to do.

Psycwave whimpered quietly. She didn't like being alone in the dark. But she felt so weak and exhausted that she immediately shut down for recharge.

_9 hours later_

Psycwave online her optics. The room was eerily quiet. The tower itself had a different atmosphere. She raised her head slightly to look up and over her shoulder. The room itself was empty. Shockwave wasn't with her. Climbing down the berth, she wobbly walked up to the door, her arms wrapped around her. The door made a 'hiss' sound once it slid open. Poking her head out, she noticed that the halls were darker then normal. It was still silent.

Leaving the safety of the room, she started to walk down the dark, eerily quiet, corridor to Shockwave's lab. She really needed some comfort right now, even though Shockwave wasn't a cuddly type of mech. As she traveled into the seemingly endless darkness she didn't hear another sound. The noise she did hear was the sound of her own breathing. The darkness reminded her of the tragedy when she had woken up in the rubble after the bombing in Vos, causing her to be separated from her family forever.

A feeling of dread suddenly over came her. Was she being followed? No. She and Shockwave were the only ones in the tower at night. Was it Shockwave? No. Shockwave wasn't the sneaking up to someone type. Not wanting to find out, she ignored the feeling and continued on. She couldn't remember the walk to Shockwave's lab being this long. She should have been there by now. Did she make a wrong turn?

How should she know? It's so fragging dark that not even her keen sight could adjust to it. And that feeling of being followed grew worse and worse every minute. Looking up slightly, she noticed a flashing light coming from a door ahead. A wave of relief swept over her. She has arrived at the lab. But the relief was soon replaced with horror when she entered the room. The entire place was a wreck.

Lab equipment was all over the place. Computers destroyed. The remaining light flickering on and off, making electric noise, as it hung from the ceiling by its remaining cables. A large looking tube looked as though something broke out of it. Glass littered the floor, mixed with a strange liquid. But what caught her attention was the mutilated form lying beside the tube: The legs and remaining arm were missing, looking as though they were ripped off. The arm cannon flattened. Large puncture holes covered his glass chassis as energon pooled out of the wounds, covering the now grey form. His single optic was shattered, but the look of terror was clearly present.

Psycwave shakely approached the deceased frame. "S-Shockwave?" she whimpered.

She suddenly felt something roughly grab her and slam her against the floor, small glass shards piercing her back. She desperately tried to break free from the hard grip to no avail. She looked up, only to see two, large, horrifying yellow eyes that were so close to her own. The creature made a low, deep menacing growl as it opened it's large jaws. Psycwave screamed before wiggling her way out and took off running to the other side of the lab.

But it was hopeless.

The monster snatched her again. Energon tears streaked down her white cheeks as she looked over at Shockwave's fallen form. Was she going to be like that? How could Primus end her life so quickly? She would never live to see the day when Cybertron was restored. Was the monster going to kill everyone else? She couldn't think any more when she felt rows of large pointy teeth suddenly bite down on both her legs and ripped them off.

The youngling screamed in pain before screaming in pure terror when she suddenly felt someone, or something, suddenly grab her...

_Reality_

Psycwave shot up from berth, her screams mixed with sobs as she begged an unseen enemy not to kill her. Shockwave desperately tried to wake her up from the night terror. He had been in his lab working on a project when he suddenly heard her screaming. By the time he entered his room the youngling was thrashing around. He immediately wrapped his servo around her waist and tired to wake her.

"Psycwave! PSYCWAVE!" he yelled.

The femme had finally stopped her thrashing, red optics snapping online before she immediately reached down for the waste can and purged once more. Shockwave had realised that her temperature was very high, causing her to hallucinate in her sleep. Once the femme finished she finally calmed down. She looked up to see Shockwave, healthy and alive.

"Shockwave..." she whimpered before releasing a sob.

Shockwave let the femme cry. It was natural for younglings to cry after a terrible dream. Once she was done, she leaned against Shockwave for comfort before slipping into recharge once more. He would need to get use to this whenever she became sick. After tucking her back in he decided to leave the lights on so that she would feel comfortable as she slept.

Returning to his lab, he approached the curled up form of an infant creature of whom he cloned from fossils he found. He watched it float in the liquid that surrounded it as it slumbered. He just hoped that the creature wouldn't turn against him.

End


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: UNDER REQUEST. WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER ARE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER.

X.X

*Cough* *Cough*

"S-Shockwave." The youngling whimpered, reaching out for the mech with her small servo. Shockwave merely brushed his only servo against her helm in a form of affection. It was easy for him to be all soft-sparked to the youngling at first but overtime he grew fond of her. He at least had a companion instead of being alone on the dead planet.

"Rest femme." he said softly.

Before the femme could protest she had suddenly slipped into recharge. Once he was assured that she was alright he stood up from the berth and left the room.

_8 hours later_

*Crash*

Psycwave's optics suddenly snapped online from her deep recharge. She heard a rather loud crash coming from Shockwave's lab. Thinking it was nothing, she tried to go back to recharge. But then the lights flickered on and off before the entire power went out. The femme gasped when she realised that she was alone in the dark. With her optics being her only source of light, she debated on wether or not if she should go check on Shockwave.

A power outage in the entire tower has happened before due to one of Shockwave's spacebridge experiments. But he completed that one months ago.

Dread and fear suddenly replaced the atmosphere. Was she having another night terror? No. This felt real this time. Climbing off the large berth, she wobbly walked over to the door. It made a 'hiss' sound when it slid open to reveal the dimly lited corridor. The tower was now possibly running on it's back-up generator. Not enough to power the entire tower, but some parts.

Still feeling a bit uneasy, she left the room and went down the corridor to Shockwave's lab. The whole scenario held a ominous feeling to it. This was almost like her night terror. Almost.

Dragonformers were sometimes known to have premonition. But this was extremely rare. With herself being one of the very last Dragonformers that remained on Cybertron, her creators had told her that it was the ancient ones who had premonition.

When she arrived at Shockwave's lab, she froze. It felt as though her energon had suddenly turned to ice. The scene looked _exactly _like her night terror. Except Shockwave's supposedly deceased frame wasn't there. Shakely stepping in, she was careful to avoid the shards of glass that littered the floor.

"S-Shockwave?"she whimpered, fearing the worse.

Nothing.

"S-Shockwave?"

Dead silence.

The youngling was close to tears. Had the creature from her dream _ate _Shockwave's body? Did he send s distress signal? Was he out looking for her? A icy chill suddenly ran up her spinal strut when a dark, foreboding, growl suddenly replaced the silence. It was like the one from her dream, but more terrifying.

She didn't see the creature as it slowly climbed down the wall behind her and landed in front of the only way out of the lab. Energon tears streamed down her cheeks as her petite frame trembled in fear. She closed her optics tightly and desperately tried not to look behind when she felt something exhale from it's nostrils behind her. It was so close to her. She could feel the metallic snout touch the back of her neck.

A choked sob escaped her vocalisers when she realised what was going on. She yelped when she felt sharp claws suddenly wrap around her frame and pinned her against the floor. She opened her optics, only to be greeted by the same, large, yellow eyes. She desperately tried to free herself but couldn't.

"P-please." she whimpered quietly to herself, "D-don't do t-this to me."

The creature didn't reply and merely hissed in reply before it raised it's other claw to delt the killing blow. She was going to scream when the sound of a plasma gun suddenly firing stopped her. The shot hit the creature in the back of it's head and caused it to fall on it's side. When she felt it's grip loosen she pulled herself out. She nearly yelped when she felt a familiar servo gently wrap around her slightly dented body. She looked up, her breath caught in her throat when she looked at the condition Shockwave was in: his cannon arm was missing and he was covered in scratches. But he was alright.

"Psycwave?" the mech asked softly.

"S-Shockwave." the femme whimpered.

"Oh, Psycwave. Are you alright?" Shockwave added gently.

"Sh-Shockwave!" she cried, lunging herself at the mech and wrapping her slightly long arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck cables as she sobbed.

Shockwave held her close. This was all his fault. He had underestimated the sheer intelligence of the predacon. "Oh, little one. This is all my fault. I never meant for you to get hurt." he said softly, his optic dimmed.

The youngling's whimpers were his only reply.

But...

The two failed to notice the creature as it slowly got back on all fours and prepared itself to unleash a full blast of fire until it's head was suddenly blasted off it's neck. Shockwave immediately spun around and was relieved to see the familiar crimson visor of the armored mech who stood before him, smoke coming out of the barrel of his cannon.

Psycwave, cheek plates stained with tears, shakely looked over her shoulder. Standing there was a fellow Dragonformer, but one she immediately recognized. "U-Uncle Flicker?" she asked.

The mech's optics dimmed behind his crimson visor and sigh of relief escaped his face mask. "Thank Primus I made it in time." he said, lowering his weapon.

Shockwave walked up to slightly larger mech. "I assume you received my distress signal." he said in his usual monotone. Flicker nodded and went on to explain that he had to come up with an excuse to tell his commander in order to allow him to leave. Which would explain why he was late. Shockwave nodded.

"I underestimated the creature. It woke up and escaped it's container. Luckily this was only a youngling." Shockwave said, looking back at the dead predacon as well.

Flicker looked down at his niece, who now drifting back to recharge, then over to the predacon's headless body. Dragonformers were known to have the right technology to defeat a predacon, which was the reason why they were greatly feared by them. Some even say that it was the Dragonformers who caused them to go extinct. The dead predacon before them was enough proof.

"Megatron must not know of this. I don't want to rush through the processor and mess up again." Shockwave told the Dragonformer.

Flicker nodded. "Perhaps... I should stay for the night and watch her while you repair yourself." he added.

"I find your suggestion to be... Logical."

End


End file.
